Recurits
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Chloe meets someone who wants to destroy her allies and enemies while Chloe gains two new allies.   Heather, Sally and Nadia belong to the book perception by Dayman Rayne
1. Kill them all

_Recurits_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One _

_Chloe was on her e-mail as Amy was sitting next to her._ _Amy looked over to see a woman with long black hair and a shield in back of her which could fit a sword._

_"Chloe I think that's for you." Amy said and Chloe turned around to see the woman. Chloe paused again and walked right up to the woman who walked up to her. "Who are you?" Chloe asked and the woman whispered, "Someone who hates Messengers, the order and the Mais. You eygptian assholes ruined my life." The woman said as she walked away. Chloe turned around because that was creepy and Amy walked to her asking what happened. _

_**I know that was short but keep reading...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recurits _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part Two_

_**Seven lives to go... **__Chloe was walking and heard a motorcycle as she turned around there was a famliar motorcycle that was riding on the street it was Liah. Chloe stopped then turned around and Liah threw off her helmet then pointed her gun. Chloe made sure she missed the first two shots after taking the gun away._

_"I'm going to kill you." Liah said very calmly and Chloe then duck into the alley as Liah followed her Chloe was then corner by several swordsmen. "Now I'm going to finished my sister's work. I think they should be enough to finish you off." Liah said but it was even up a little bit with Jasmine and Alec coming to the rescue. "Any ideas?" Chloe asked and then a big thunder bolt happened as a young spanish woman stood in back of the two of then tackle them from behind. _

_It was the woman, Alec and Jasmine only plan was to disarm all the swordsmen as they did then Chloe got in the game to beat them up but as Liah was going to cut in, she was cut off.._

_A tall blonde with blue eyes and fangs came then slammed Liah through the wall. Liah knew to run because she recongized who she was as the other henchmen did the same. _

_"Okay Liah is back, who are you two?" Chloe asked and Jasmine knew there real names but figured this would be a little confusing. She figured what the hell..._

_"Chloe this is Heather and Nadia they are from the order..." Jasmine said and Chloe responded, "Wait! Aren't they the..." Chloe felt someone coming and dropkick the guy. "Aren't the order the bad guys?" Chloe asked and Heather responded, "The Order has destroy the name..." _


	3. Threats and wars

_**Part Three**_

_Chloe was sitting there staring a hole in Nadia and Heather as they would answer questions about why they would here. "Excuse me, hi? I want to be included in this conversation since I think last I check I'm the important one." Chloe said and Alec responded, "Heather and Nadia are part of the Order not the ones who want to kill you.." _

_"The order basically are the police if a supernatural being kills a human then we killed the supernatural. Unless the supernatural being didn't know she could kill with a kiss." Heather said and Chloe responded, "So I'm not..." "She's half-angelic and vampire. I'm a therian..." Nadia cut Chloe off just because she felt like it and Chloe responded, "What's a Therian." _

_"Basically it's what we are but in Nadia's case it's a wolf." Alec said. "Why are you here?" Chloe asked and Heather responded, "We are going to do our jobs if any human from the bad order comes after you we're the next line of defense." _

_"Look we don't need help..." Alec said and Jasmine responded, "We could use another set of eyes." "Look San Fransico is great but I don't want to be here. Someone has destroy our name, who we are?" Nadia asked. "I met a woman today who hates Messengers..." Chloe said and Heather responded, "Did she actually say Messengers?" "Yeah." Chloe said and added, "What are they?" Jasmine and Alec knew this was going to be trouble. _

_In the next hour Chloe was informed that the messengers are like the Mai but they don't kill they cleans which is much worst. The Sin Eaters basically kill in dreams or in reality. _

_"Sally has hated who she was and never wanted to continue the line so basically she wants to kill everyone or everything that has to do with the Mai, Messengers or the Order and in the Order's case good or bad." Heather said and Jasmine included, "This could be a war." Chloe looked pissed then Alex said, "Don't worry Chloe..." "Becuase there's nothing to worry about." Chloe said with a slab of sarcasm _


	4. Meeting mom and the new teacher

Recurits

By

Sexandviolence201f

Part Four

_As Meredith King was at work she decided that she wanted to go out for coffee and it was really pack. The Sin Eater decided that she wanted to meet Chloe's mom. Meredith sat across from her. _

_"Do you mind it's like so busy?" Sally asked and Meredith didn't mind. "My God if people would try water I think they would find that would be more refreshing." Sally said to Meredith and Meredith giggled. "I need caffenie between my daughter and work." Meredith said and Sally turned to her mother. "You know I'm a mother and my daughter is small but oh my God." Sally said and Meredith asked how old she was. Sally told her two years old and is with the sitter. "The sitter is trustworthy." Sally said and Meredith responded, "Where is the father?" "Dead." Sally said without infliction. _

_Heather walked into the place and stare a hole into Sally who had a small smile then as Heather turned her head. Sally's chair sink into the ground. "Are you okay?" Meredith asked and Sally tuned to Heather who just smile has she left. As school was going on Chloe was putting her book saway and Nadia came by. _

_"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked and Nadia responded, "Well I took an advanced course in teaching to be able to work close to people. I'm the teacher for Spanish..." "And to watch me close..." Chloe said and Nadia just smile then told her about the test. "Test?" Chloe yelled as Nadia began to walk off. Chloe then saw the swordsman down the hall and Alex was just coming down the stairs. Nadia paused as she sense something and went around the school...Nadia saw there was two more outside... _


	5. Meeting Sally face to face

_Recurits _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201 _

_Part Five_

_Chloe and company all file into Valentina's house all wounded. Chloe was first of them to walk in but didn't die._

_"When was it okay for any member of my enemies to attack me at school?" Chloe asked and Alex responded, "Well killing a Mai twin and a Sin Eater coming into the picture wanting you dead tends to do that..." Heather took a breath and then realize that they would being watched. Heather turned around and saw a image of Sally staring at them all in the mirror._

_"It's nothing personal Chloe." Sally said and Chloe limped to the mirror. "Your right you just want to kill me." Chloe remark back and Sally smirk then said, "You could come back unless I do it seven more times" Jasmine then stood next to her. "Why now?" Jasmine asked and Sally responded, "It's easy I will go away for the seven keys to the creator." _

_"Your not getting them" Jasmine said and Chloe interuptted, "Why do you want the keys?" Sally was about to stepped through the mirror but didn't because Heather was standing in front of it. "Meet me downstairs and I'm not coming alone." Chloe said and added, "I also will know if Linh just happens to be there." "She won't." Sally said calmly. _


	6. Revelations and Death

_Recurits_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_As everyone went downstairs there was Sally in front of a restaurant. "Do you really want to talk outside? I'm not going to kill you Chloe, I'm not going to try to and so let's order food will be civilize." Sally said and Chloe then told Sally she will meet her inside. "I'll eat..Just me." Sally said and Chloe nod her head. _

_Sally ordered a chicken sandwich with a salad. "The seven keys of the creator opens a few doors to the...creator." Sally said and then paused, "He's the one who decides which lines connect to the Sin Eaters. I have issues with him." "Why you don't enjoy killing people?" Chloe asked and Sally responded, "I would have been happy being a wife. My mother was a Sin Eater and my boyfriend was a gangster, I was his eyes and ears, I loved him Chloe. If we had sex before it was time to take over and I got pregnant then the line would have been broken..." _

_Heather was standing outside and Jasmine turned to see Linh right across the street with a gesturing like something was going to blow up. "Chloe get out there's a bomb." Alex said and Chloe heard. _

_"You liar!" Chloe yelled and Sally was surprised as Chloe ran out fast, Sally followed. The restaurant blew up right in front of them minutes later... Heather looked up and all of a sudden a thunderstorm came about thanks to her powers of the elements... "Wait!" Heather told them before going in as the rain came down... _

_The gang all ran in and helped a lot of people out as Chloe found the last one... "Oh My God!" Chloe yelled and then carried that person out..._

_Chloe got her mother out of there and Heather then told Nadia to get the cocktail. As they all met around the corner, Heather put her hands over where her mother was hurt the most and began healing her which was hurting but brought her mother back from the dead. _

_As her mother woke up she was scared to the death when Heather was spasming and her fangs would out. _

_"Died once save thousands! Die once save thousands! Sister makes place go boom and then start a war!" Heather yelled and Nadia made Heather drink her cocktail. Chloe held her mother close as this was enough of a reason to have a heart attack. To make it worse, Chloe's phone rang and saw it was Amy. Jasmine picked it up.. "This isn't a good..." Jasmine said and then she stopped then looked at Chloe. _


	7. Mother Finds out

_Recurits_

_By_

_sexandviolence201f_

_Part Seven_

_ "Jasmine take Heather and Nadia to...Amy's house." Chloe said holding back the tears and she wanted to take her mother home. Alex helped Chloe's mother to her house as they walked in her mother was pretty much in shock. "What's..." Her mother didn't know what to say... "Mom that was a vampire but she is an angel as well. Alex and Jasmine are part of..." Chloe said and then went for broke. So she transform her finger to her claw then human again. Chloe went on to explain what happened and her mother just couldn't phantom everything. She had a stunned look on her face because this sounded insane but she believes it all. _

_ "So your not on drugs and not having sex. Your one of the good guys who are human as well as a Mai cat. Your like the leader and that's why you been late and the strange behavior was because of this." Her mother said and Chloe responded, "Yeah pretty much." "What's your name sweetie?" Her mother asked and Alex said his name. "Do you have a phone number you train her?" Alex asked and he acknowledged that he does. "She's grounded only to go from her job, anything that has to do with who she is and school. You are to contact me if there's ever a change. She's grounded till she's eighteen." Her mother said and Chloe was happy she was taken this well but...She got a call from Jasmine and Chloe was visably upset... "Paul is hurt really bad." Chloe said and Her mother responded, "Who did it?" Alex explained who and what a Sin Eater was. "She was right next to me." Her mother said and all three went to the hospital. _


	8. Mom knows more

_Recurits_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part Eight_

_ Chloe thought she had saw everything but paul was beaten up really bad. "How is it that she got there so quickly?" Chloe asked and Heather responded, "Paul was right around the corner when the explosion happened for what Amy said." Chloe got up and just shook her head because she couldn't believe it is as Jasmine walked in. "My mother will be in town tommorow she knows about the Keys, she knows where there go." Jasmine said and Chloe's mom raised her hand. "Yeah mom." Chloe said and Chloe's mom asked, "What are the Keys?" _

_ They took her somewhere private and explained the keys, what they would? "You would from a line that makes you a unitier and you can't kiss a boy. Sally...is a Sin Eater who didn't ask for this life like you had to kill the one she loves to make sure her child didn't continue being a killer." Chloe's mom put together and Heather responded, "If she gets the keys anyone could be a Sin Eater including innocence children will be dead." "The human world will poke and poke until they get answers. We as the order we have power and jurdiscation but even that as limits that's how we could cover up what happened today." Nadia said and Chloe's mother responded, "What do the keys look like?" "No one knows..." Alex said and Jasmine walked to Chloe's mother.. He mother took off her necklace and gave it to Jasmine. "Your father told me that this is a key which I have to protect, I have to give to you when it was time." Chloe's mom said to everyone._


End file.
